Diseñando
by SheilaStV
Summary: Él era un tosco y malhumorado leñador que hastiado de la sociedad había decidido vivir como un nómada en medio del bosque. Ella era la encargada de llevarlo de nuevo a la civilización y demostrarle que la sociedad no siempre es tan molesta. - Regalo de cumpleaños para Issnyx - Tomoe/Nanami AU


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario, la trama es completamente mía.

 **Nota:** Esta historia esta exclusivamente dedicada a Marianca Ciaffaglione (mejor conocida en FF como Issnyx) por su cumpleaños. Espero que te guste, mi cuchura. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

 **Diseñando**

 _Él era un tosco y malhumorado leñador que hastiado de la sociedad había decidido vivir como un nómada en medio del bosque._

 _Ella era la encargada de llevarlo de nuevo a la civilización y demostrarle que la sociedad no siempre es tan molesta._

* * *

 **Capítulo** **1**

Nanami Momozomo tenía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Su jefe le había encargado que buscase a alguien en específico y que lo convenciese de que trabajara con ellos en la agencia, y que si no lo llevaba consigo se olvidase de seguir con trabajo.

La verdad tenía un poco de miedo, su jefe era un tanto extraño, y muy pocas veces podía llegar a saber cuándo estaba bromeando o cuando hablaba en serio. Y en aquella oportunidad era en una de las veces que no lo sabía, y era por eso que se encontraba subiendo una empinada colina siguiendo la dirección que él la había dado.

—Aquí tienes la dirección —le había dicho su jefe al pasarle un papel doblado, al ella abrirlo no pudo más que confundirse.

—Esto no puede ser en serio. ¿Cómo se supone que llegaré aquí? —movió la hoja con algo de desesperación.

—Llegaras, de eso estoy seguro. Y esa es la mejor forma en que puedo explicarte.

—¿Es tan importante que busque a este hombre? —preguntó.

—Sí que lo es. Ya te darás cuenta cuando veas su trabajo.

—¿Y si usted lo conoce por queé no intenta convencerlo usted? Estoy segura que sería más efectivo que una desconocida.

—En eso te equivocas, no resultaría conmigo, me guarda un poco de rencor desde la última vez que nos vimos —su jefe rió de forma extraña y ella se preguntó que pudo haber sucedido—. Es más, no debes mencionar mi nombre de ninguna manera. Debes convencerlo de que eres tu quien quiere trabajar con él, de otra forma no aceptara.

—Muy bien, pero si no acepta…

—Debes lograr que acepte, de lo contrario tendré que despedirte.

—¿Qué?

—No pienses ahora en eso, y sólo preocúpate de traer de vuelta a mi viejo amigo.

Nanami soltó un suspiro, su jefe no tenía remedio. Echó un vistazo al papel que él le había entregado y quiso gritar de frustración, a lo que él se refería con una buena dirección resultaba ser un dibujo mal trazado de un camino en medio de una montaña, la única referencia era un árbol, lo cual le parecía aún más absurdo, ¡había arboles por todo el lugar! Su jefe era un ser malévolo, de eso no había duda.

Cuando aceptó ser la secretaria de un reconocido diseñador no se imaginó que aquella iba a ser una de sus obligaciones. La verdad era que su trabajo era muy sencillo, lo que solía hacer básicamente era acordar con los clientes de su jefe y convencerlos y ayudarles a escoger el mejor diseño. Sí, no era nada difícil y hasta se divertía, pero en aquel momento mientras subía y subía, y mientras el cielo amenazaba con soltar una tormenta de un momento a otro, pensó que no era el mejor trabajo.

Y bueno, si no resultaba bien podría comenzar ella misma su propio mini estudio de diseño, tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, aunque no lo suficiente, y necesitaba conocer a un par de arquitectos y manualistas, para tener con quien trabajar. Si, definitivamente necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para fomentar una buena base.

Intentó guiarse por el dibujo, pero se sentía como una tonta. Frustrada lo arrugó y lo guardó en un bolsillo.

Siguió avanzando por el camino rocoso, esquivando un par de troncos caídos sin dejar de quejarse. Llevaba un bolso de viaje, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría convencer a aquel hombre, pero en ese momento le parecía de lo más estorboso.

La falda que llevaba se atoró en una rama y la hizo trastabillar cayendo estruendosamente; se lastimó las rodillas y las manos al intentar no golpearse el rostro. Chilló frustrada y cuando comenzaba a levantarse sintió una gotas comenzar a mojar su espalda, alzó la cabeza y evidentemente había comenzado a llover. ¡Condenada sea su suerte!

—¿¡A quien se le ocurre la brillante idea de vivir en medio del bosque!? —gritó en medio de la desesperación.

—¿Y a que niña tonta se le ocurre la brillante idea de entrar en el bosque con semejante amenaza de tormenta? —la voz, cortante como el acero, provenía desde su espalda. Se dio vuelta tan rápido como pudo y sintió dolor en ambas rodillas, quedó sentada justo delante del hombre.

Era un hombre alto, iba vestido con jean y camisa blanca arremangada a los codos, llevaba un hacha en una mano y un par de troncos sobre su hombro sujetos por su brazo. Tenía un cabello bastante peculiar, de un blanco platinado, se preguntó porque tendría aquel color de cabello.

* * *

El hombre vio a la muchacha en el suelo, sentada frente a él. Había estado cortando leña para tener suficiente para los próximos días, cuando escuchó como la calma del bosque era perturbada por una voz chillona y con abundantes quejas. Se acercó para curiosear y se encontró con una muchacha que parecía estar pérdida, no le parecía poco acertado dado que las ropas y el tipo de equipaje que llevaba no era el adecuado para estar inmersa en el bosque.

La siguió de cerca porque le parecía divertido verla chillar de frustración. Sólo a una chiquilla tonta se le ocurriría internarse en el bosque en semejantes condiciones, sin estar preparada correctamente, sin saber a dónde se dirigía y con una amenaza de tormenta.

Aquellas eran el tipo de cosas que le parecían absurdas en la sociedad, la gente se metía en cosas por seguir modas o ser tendencia, pero sin saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que estaban haciendo. Y eso era lo que lo molestaba de sobremanera, y por ello había decidido alejarse.

La vio tropezar y caer de bruces al suelo soltando un quejido, sólo instantes después pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Aquel no era el día de suerte de esa muchacha, pensó irónico.

—¿¡A quien se le ocurre la brillante idea de vivir en medio del bosque!? —la escuchó gritar en medio de la desesperación.

—¿Y a que niña tonta se le ocurre la brillante idea de entrar en el bosque con semejante amenaza de tormenta? —no pudo evitar preguntar al salir de su escondite, la muchacha se volteó y pudo notar la sorpresa en su expresión.

Ella se levantó con algo de dificultad ya que parecía que se había lastimado al caer.

—Oh, qué maravilla. Los dioses no se han olvidado de mí después de todo, y enviaron a alguien a ayudarme —dijo la chica con una extraña emoción.

—Yo no he venido a ayudarte, sólo pasaba por aquí, y no pude evita encontrar divertido el espectáculo —sonrió con picardía.

¿Espectáculo? ¿A aquel hombre le parecía divertido verla pasar por esa situación? ¿Qué clase de hombre podía ser? Era un ser vil, de eso no podía haber duda, pero en aquel momento era su única esperanza de ir a un lugar seco y caliente, y se pegaría a él como una garrapata.

—Bueno al parecer el espectáculo ha terminado, y tampoco merece la pena que me moje por él —dijo el albino con burlona altanería y al segundo se dio media vuelta con la intención de dejarla.

—¡Espera! — le gritó Nanami al momento que se cargaba el pesado bolso al hombro y lo siguió con dificultad.

Escuchó como ella comenzó a seguirlo y no le dio la menor importancia. Ella le gritaba y se quejaba cada segundo, pero él no se detendría por una mocosa que no había tomado las medidas adecuadas y convenientes.

Un agudo grito seguido de un golpe neutro llegó hasta sus oídos, y luego nada más que el sonido de la lluvia que comenzaba a afianzar. Se volteó y pudo ver a la chica de cara al suelo, en aquella oportunidad no había podido parar un poco la caída, quizás por los golpes antes recibidos. Gruñó disgustado y se acercó a la muchacha.

Tiró los troncos que llevaba apilados y sin mucho esfuerzo levantó el cuerpo de la chica para cargársela al hombro, ella emitió un sonido como si intentase recuperar el aire. Con la en la que llevaba el hacha tomó el bolso que ella había soltado en la caída y de esa manera se dirigió hacia su casa. Por más que le molestase no podía dejar a una mujer medio muerta en el bosque.

El camino a casa lo transcurrieron en silencio, Nanami aunque reaccionó y se vio cargada como un costal de papas al hombro no se atrevió a decir nada, al menos él la estaba llevando a un lugar seco y cómodo, luego se quejaría. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a una cabaña, una vez dentro de esta el hombre prácticamente la lanzó al suelo y ella cayó de golpe sobre su trasero.

—¡Hey! —se quejó ella al ser tratada de esa forma, él no se conformaba con haberla llevado como si fuese un saco de papas sino que además la tiraba como si fuese uno. Ese hombre era un calavera—. Deberías ser un poco más considerado —señaló al sobarse la zona golpeada.

Como respuesta de él obtuvo un chasquido de lengua y lo vio alejarse para encender la chimenea, luego de eso él se marchó hacía un pasillo que suponía llevaba a las habitaciones.

Nanami se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y se acercó a la chimenea para obtener un poco de calor, la lluvia la había dejado completamente empapada, se miró sus ropas y eran un completo desastre, estaba segura de no poder recuperarlas por más que las lavase.

Ella detalló el lugar con ojo crítico, toda la mobiliaria estaba hecha de madera y parecía trabajo hecho a mano. Se preguntó quién habría realizado los objetos.

Varios minutos más tarde el hombre regresó ya cambiado y limpio, sólo se ocupó de dedicarle una mirada austera. Al ver que él no parecía tener intenciones de ofrecerle el baño se vio en la obligación de pedírselo.

El hombre a regañadientes le indicó donde estaba el baño. Nanami como pudo se cargó el mojado bolso al hombro y se encaminó cojeando por el pasillo que él había tomado anteriormente. Llegó hasta donde él le había señalado como el baño y abrió la puerta.

El lugar estaba impecable, en lugar de una ducha había una tina de madera ubicada de extremo a extremo de la habitación, no le quedaba mal al hombre, después de todo era bastante alto, pensó.

Se sentó al borde de la tina y abrió los grifos. Comprobó la temperatura del agua y la dejó correr para llenar la bañera lo suficiente, mientras se dedicó a buscar algo en su bolso que estuviese lo bastante seco como para usarlo; al conseguirlo se dispuso a quitarse la ropa y evaluar los raspones en sus rodillas y manos, eran superficiales y con alguna crema cicatrizarían sin problemas, lo que si era que una de las rodillas estaba más inflamada y ya comenzaba a formarse un hematoma.

Su jefe tendría que recompensarla de muy buena manera. Con eso en mente se ocupó de sumergirse en la reconfortante tina.

* * *

Estaba de mal humor y no era para menos, tenía a una desconocida en su casa, ocupando su baño, y bien sabia que aquella muchacha tendría que quedarse, ya la tormenta había afianzado y no habría paso por los alrededores por lo menos hasta la mañana siguiente. Se acomodó en el mullido sillón y se dedicó a observar el fuego de la chimenea con la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

Ahora que lo pensaba tendrían la leña suficiente para pasar la noche y no mucho más, gracias a que se entretuvo con ella los troncos que había cortado se mojaron y ya no le serian útiles, era por eso que los había dejado para ayudar a la muchacha, de caso contrario hubiese preferido llevar la leña a casa que a aquella desconocida, quizás su conciencia se lo recriminase pero ya había aprendido a sobrellevarlo.

La muchacha reapareció en la sala y la vio de reojo, luego ella apareció por completo en su campo de visión al acercarse a la chimenea para obtener un poco de calor.

—Mi nombre es Momozomi Nanami, y te agradezco que me hayas ayudado —dijo ella al dedicarle una mirada. Él como respuesta chequeo la lengua y apartó la mirada.

—¿Qué hacías en medio del bosque sola?—preguntó luego de un minuto.

—Buscaba a alguien —respondió ella.

—Pues lamento informarte que a quien sea que buscas no lo encontraras. Yo soy la única persona que hay en varios kilómetros —señaló con desgana, pues obviamente no esperaba que alguien como ella lo estuviese buscando. Él decididamente no se relacionaría con alguien como ella.

—¿Eres Tomoe Fox?

Fue con eso que se puso alerta y le prestó atención a la muchacha. ¿Quién podía ser ella como para saber su nombre y estarlo buscando?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Sólo quiero saber tu nombre, ¿Es ese?

Él la miró ceñudo, y lleno de desconfianza.

—¡Claro que eres tú! —exclamó ella de pronto— Tuve que haberme dado cuenta antes. Fuiste tú quien hizo estas cosas —señaló las diferentes piensas y muebles que estaban en la sala.

¿Cómo se le paso por alto la primera vez? Lo adjudicó a que aún se encontraba aturdida por la caída y no pensaba con claridad, pero ahora, después del baño y estar en sus cinco sentidos podía ver lo obvio.

Antes de lanzarse a la búsqueda del hombre realizó una pequeña investigación, y aunque no había logrado encontrar fotografías de él, si logró conseguir parte de su trabajo, y había notado que tenía cierto estilo particular que lo hacía distinguirse con el resto. Además de que poseía una firma difícil de confundir.

Se acercó a la mesa de caoba y observó con detalle, luego de recorrerla minuciosamente logró conseguir lo que buscaba.

—¡Aquí esta! —revisó un par de piezas y en todas encontró lo mismo: en algún extremo y esculpido con extremo cuidado había un zorro encorvado, que parecía ver a quien lo detallada. Aquello era algo que le había llamado la atención al revisar su trabajo—. O bien eres Tomoe Fox o su más fiel admirador —comentó.

Y ciertamente le había interesado saber si Fox era su verdadero apellido o se debía a que era su firma personal, o si su firma se debía a su apellido, era algo que quería averiguar.

—¿Y bien?

—Cree lo que quieras —dijo intentando mostrarse indiferente. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Un placer conocerte, Tomoe.

* * *

Tomoe no había hablado desde la noche pasada, y ella muy bien había intentado sacarle conversación. Él preparó la cena, la cual estuvo deliciosa, y luego le preparó un futon para que durmiese en la sala.

Cuando ella despertó no logró conseguirlo, fue hasta el baño a asearse un poco y arreglarse, luego regresó y pasó por la cocina. Vio que él había dejado el desayuno preparado y se dispuso a comer. El hombre cocinaba muy bien, de eso no había duda.

Detalló con minuciosidad la pequeña casa estaba impecablemente limpia y ordena, a excepción del lugar donde estaba ubicado el futon donde había pasado la noche, ella siempre dejaba un alboroto donde dormía. Pensó que al terminar de desayunar debería arreglar aquello.

Al ver todo aquello y observar una vez más la mobiliaria, se dio cuenta que él no sólo era bueno con la madera, sino también en la cocina y por lo visto en las cosas del hogar, parecía ser una verdadera caja de sorpresas.

La noche pasada cuando descubrió que él era a quien buscaba moría de ganas de decirle su propósito, pero luego de pensarlo mejor decidió que no, por su carácter y su indiferencia del momento era mejor esperar un poco. Quizás aquella mañana tendría suerte y él se encontraba de mejor humor.

Al terminar de comer y tal como había dispuesto se ocupó de reordenar el futon y dejar la sala ordenada, justo cuando terminaba de hacerlo la puerta de entrada se abrió y el hombre entró con un par de leños que dejó a un lado de la chimenea.

Al verlo en detalle le parecía un hombre muy atractivo y con aquel cabello particular resultaba más llamativo.

—Buenos días —le saludó con emoción, estaba decidida a ganárselo. Él le dedico una mirada y se volvió a ocupar de los leños.

—Hasta que finalmente despiertas —comentó en tono tosco y ella se indignó ante aquello—. El camino ya está casi seco por lo que podrás irte pronto.

—No pienso irme —habló decidida.

Él dejó de ocuparse de los leños y la observó, se acercó un poco a ella, lo suficiente para que Nanami pudiese ver el color de sus ojos, no era algo a lo que había prestado atención, pero en aquel momento sí que lo hacía, sus ojos eran de un color violeta. Muy extraños, pero imnotizantes.

—¿Y qué es lo que se supone que harás aquí? —preguntó con burla. —Claramente ni siquiera has podido arreglar el futon de forma correcta, no resultarías de mayor utilidad —comentó con gran altanería. Por lo que podía darse cuenta él se sentía superior de alguna manera y por eso utilizaba aquel tono como intentando decir que una chica como ella nada podría hacer para quedarse allí. Pues supiera Tomoe Fox que estaba muy equivocado y por lo que se llamaba Nanami Momozomi lograría su propósito.

—Te dije que estaba buscando a alguien, y pues ahora que lo he encontrado no me iré tan fácilmente —dijo con osadía y él la miró casi perplejo—. Eres el hombre que necesito, Tomoe —le dedicó una sonrisa casi victoriosa y con eso terminó de sorprender al albino.

 **Continuara.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola gente linda! Pues me tiene aquí experimentando con Tomoe y Nanami (Tonami?) y todo gracias a que la cumpleañera así me lo pidió. Espero no haber defraudado, ya que dude varias veces porque me parecía que estaba haciendo un SesshRin D: y bueno gracias a mi pequeña saltamontes que me ayudo con mi crisis existencial creo que pude darle un toque más KH con las personalidades, o eso espero D:**

 **Ahora bien, esto en realidad iba a ser un One-short pero debido a las dificultades que he tenido para escribir (y ahora mi reposo), me vi en la necesidad de subir lo que llevaba como un primer capítulo, y el resto lo iré subiendo en la medida de lo posible, pero que se sepa que si tengo intención de hacerlo!**

 **El titulo era improvisado, pero lo termine dejando porque mi cabeza no dio para mas :c**

 **Ya me voy que me vienen a dar con la chancla por estar tanto tiempo en la PC. Estaré esperando sus críticas y tomatazos o mensajes de amor haha**

 **Me despido no sin antes volver a desearle un feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) a mi cuchura:**

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Issnyx, Marianca! ¡Te quiero mucho!**_

 **Espero hayas disfrutado de esta loca historia y te atraiga lo que venga, o igual espero los tomatazos xD**

 **Basta de tanta chachara, ahora si me voy.**

 **Nos leemos el viernes con alguno de mis otros pendientes, si todo marcha bien. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
